


Letters

by babyhellboy



Series: TNA [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, idk fam its like five am, if only lilith had actually received these then maybe things wouldve been different, just some letters, sad lilbea tingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy
Summary: The letters Beatrice wrote to Lilith from the events of Together not Apart
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith
Series: TNA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Letters

Dear Lily,  
Its been about a week since we last saw each other. My parents sent me to boarding school. They told me that I needed to focus more on my studies and that friends were too much of a distraction. I know what they really meant was that you were too much of a distraction because there isn’t anyone else that I spend time with the way I do with you. My roommate seems nice. She’s very polite. I don’t think we will be close though. Thankyou so much for this summer its the best one I’ve ever had. I know this letter is really short but i just wanted to let you know where I am.  
-Love, Bea

Dear Lily,  
I haven’t heard from you yet. I know its only been about two weeks and that letters take time but I wanted to know how you’re doing. Are things okay with Delilah? I know shes not exactly the nicest sister. How is the garden doing? I miss sitting out there with you and reading books. As I predicted, my roommate is nice. She doesn’t say much but whenever I pass by her in the hallway and wave at her she smiles back. How are your classes? My classes are really intense but I think I’m doing pretty good. I have to wake up super early because people are usually using the the music room at any other time. Remember when we used to play cello together? I miss that. I’m thinking of joining the softball team here or maybe the aikido club. I’ve been doing aikido for a really long time now so it probably wouldn’t hurt to continue. Softball seems like it might be fun. What do you think? I hope you’re doing okay. I miss you.  
-Love, Bea

Dear Lily,  
Its been a month now here at boarding school. Im sorry this letter has to be so short but I get super busy with all sorts of things nowadays. I ended up joining the aikido club and the softball team. They’re both super fun but the club isn’t too much of a challenge. I have to go now. Hope to hear from you soon!  
-Love, Bea

Dear Lily,  
I don’t know if you’re getting my letters or not. I really hope I haven’t upset you or anything. I haven’t written to you in quite a while now and im really sorry about that. My parents wanted to make sure that my days are always full of things to do even though im already in two different clubs. [this little bit was scratched out but an its not as fun as it used to be anymore could be vaguely seen] Im having a pretty good time on the softball team! They really like how precise my pitch is. Oh! And I became the captain of the aikido club. I think the former captain wasn’t too happy about that one. I feel a little bit bad about it but I was told I earned it. I miss talking to you a lot. I think about you all the time. My parents came by last weekend to see how I was doing in school and I asked about you. They told me I didn’t ‘have time for such trivial matters’ but I think you’re the furthest from trivial. Sometimes I think you’re the only one who really understands me.  
-Love, Bea

Dear Lily,  
I tried to draw a sketch of us in the garden but I don’t think I did a very good job. I guess I can’t exactly be the best at everything, huh. I don’t really want to be but my parents do. I like being bad at art. They don’t have any expectations when it comes to my art. Not that I’ve shared any of it with them. Its all pretty bad anyways. Well, I’ll add the drawing to this letter don’t laugh to hard at it. I hope for nothing but the best for you.  
-Love, Bea

Dear Lilith,  
The saddest thing I ever did see  
Was a woodpecker peckin’ at a plastic tree.  
He looked at me, and “Friend,” says he,  
“Things ain’t as sweet as they used to be.”

That might be my favorite poem out of the book you gave me. I think Ive read this book about five times now. Not that its hard to do. Anytime i miss you I just grab it and read it. I like looking at the little doodles you added to the ones that were already in the book. You did a way better job at illustrating them than the ones in there. I think it would be cool if you drew for children’s books. I love your art. I miss you a lot.  
-Love, Beatrice

Dear Lilith,  
I think I have read your book too many times now. I accidentally broke the spine. I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to. But... I miss you a lot and its the only thing I really have of you. I’m sorry if its starting to sound repetitive but its true. I don’t have much to say this time. I hope you’re doing well. Say hi to Ms. Angela for me please? She was really a really nice music tutor.  
-Love, Beatrice

Dear Lilith,  
You either hate me and never want to speak to me again, or you aren’t receiving these letters. I hope it is the latter. I do not think I could live with the fact that you hate me. My parents do not want me to associate with you anymore. They think that you may have had a negative influence on my life but it was the opposite. You were only anything but kind to me. I hope you will forgive me for anything I may have done. Your presence is missed daily.  
-Love, Beatrice

Lilith,  
I don’t know what else to say to you anymore. I miss you every day it is ridiculous. I fear we may never see each other again. Sometimes I forget how your face looks and I am scared there might come a day in which I will never be able to remember. I am being sent away to yet another academy. My parents say this school is not challenging me enough. There is nothing I can do to stop them. Perhaps in another life things would have been better.  
-Beatrice

Lilith,  
I miss you so much it hurts.  
-Beatrice


End file.
